


Understanding

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Series: Safe and Sound [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual, Sub Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Magnus sees a new side to the parabatai's relationship and somehow it manages to make him care for them even more. Can be read on it's own.





	Understanding

* * *

**This was written on my phone so I apologise now if needs be.**

Magnus had oddly come to care deeply for the blond shadowhunters he'd taken into his home, slowly seeing the broken child that was hidden behind the mask of arrogance. Also over time his mild jealousy was fading, he had no doubt that Alec still loved his parabatai no matter how often everyone else said that Alexander was just confused, but he was also sure in the shadowhunters feelings for him. He viciously ignored the small voice in the back of his mind that said otherwise.

No he and Alexander, he truly believed they were made to last and the thought terrified him.

His head shot up from where he was reading an ancient scroll when he heard stumbling and heavy breathing, like a panic attack, and he followed without thought.

He caught up with the two shadowhunters as they reached Jonathan's room, the blond looking frantic. Magnus was just about to go in when Alexander's voice stopped him."Jonathan." The blond's entire body locked up at the deep and comanding tone, even his breath for a moment and the warlock watched in fascination as the proud blond went to his knees, hands behind his back, head bowed.

Alexander crouched down before him, running a gentle hand through the other's hair and Jonathan shuddered under the tender touch.

"Look at me." The tone was softer but still commanding and the submissive followed his order without thought.

The elder gently caressed his parabatai's skin, the other making small noises that reminded Magnus of a sweet puppy.

"Good boy." Magnus shivered, the purest love and affection his lover used in that moment. "Stay here, don't move, eyes up." Alexander did not wait for a response, fully expecting his parabatai to do as he was told and Jonathan followed his dominant's orders to the heard the water running in the other room, knew it was the bathtub being filled, and tried to convince himself to turn away. This was private, someone laid bare at their most vulnerable and he should respect that, and still he couldn't.

It had been so long since he'd seen such an open display of trust, and it was returned with such devotion that it made his heart swell.

He finally moved away from the doorway as Alexander returned, guiding his parabatai to his feet and removing the blond's clothes. Soon enough Magnus heard someone being set into the water and the sweet gentle murmur of his lovers voice.

  1. With a smile to himself the warlock returned to his work content to let his boys be.




End file.
